Fernshadow's Quest
by Fernshadow0
Summary: Fernshadow's life in Thunderclan from kit to warrior.
1. Cats of The Clan

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader-**

Icestar – a small white she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Deputy-**

Raincloud- a sturdy dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

Honeybreeze – a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Swiftheart- a black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes

Amberheart- a ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Icemist- a large white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Whitepaw_

Creamfur- a cream colored she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lilypaw_

Mintfur-a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Redshade-a red tabby tom with a white diamond on his forehead and green eyes

Fawnpelt- a light brown she-cat with a white tail, white spots on her back, and yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Hawkspeckle- a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dusksplash- a black tom with a gray tail tip and yellow eyes

Smokefur- a gray tom with a black tail tip and blue eyes

Thornleaf- a light brown tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Sunpaw- a bright ginger tom with bright green eyes

Lilypaw- a white she-cat with ginger patches and soft blue eyes

Whitepaw- a snowy white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens-**

Dawnheart- an off-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits- Spottedkit (a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and a white chest with green eyes)_

_Fernkit (a light silver she-cat with lavender/violet eyes and gray paws)_

Darkcloud- a black she-cat with green eyes

_Kit- Stormkit (a gray tom with crystal blue eyes)_

**Elders: **

Starlingmask- a yellow colored tom with a brown face and green eyes

Harewhisker- a white and brown tom with amber eyes

Lilacnose: a light brown cat with a pink nose and amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was a cool crisp morning in Thunderclan. Prey was running, and the forest was alive with the sound of cats chattering, birds chirping, and squirrels scampering about. The morning hunting patrol was out hunting, with Smokefur leading the way. The handsome tom had just picked up the scent of a juicy, meaty squirrel and had set of on his own, when one of the Thunderclan queens practically pounced on him with excitement, scaring both the tom and the squirrel he was tracking.

"What in the name of Starclan possessed you to come ruin my concentration, Darkcloud?" He said in an annoyed tone. Darkcloud was a fairly young and excitable queen, so she could get worked up at the tiniest little thing. Flicking his tail with impatience, he waited for an honest explanation. But the black she-cat seemed to be having trouble putting words into a sentence. His blue eyes burned into her green ones. "Well…spit it out!"

"Hello…Darkcloud….kits…morning…Dawnheart…Honeybreeze…the kits are here!" Panting with excitement, Darkcloud finally organized herself and was shaking with excitement. She gave her pelt a quick lick, and when she looked back up, Smokefur was already sprinting toward camp. Racing to catch up with him, she heard his voice call back to her.

"What are they? When did this happen? Is Dawnheart okay? Why didn't anyone tell m-" But by the time Smokefur had almost finished his sentence, he had already arrived at the entrance to the nursery. His creamy white mate stared back at him with loving, warm blue eyes. He forgot all his questions and stared at the two bundles of fur suckling up against the new mother.

"Smokefur, come meet your kits." Dawnheart meowed happily, seeming to radiate happiness all throughout the den. The handsome tom quietly padded into full view, afraid that just the slightest noise would disturb his precious little kits. They were _perfect_. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the two kits. "Two little she-cats, aren't they gorgeous?" She purred, wrapping her slender tail around the newborns protectively.

"H-Have you named them y-yet?" He stuttered, excitement washing over him and a deep purr rumbled in his throat. He softened and just stared at the adorable kits that he called his own. _I'm a father! One of the kits looks like me! Oh they are just perfect. _

"I was waiting for you." Dawnheart whispered, shaking her head. Looking down at her precious little darlings she gave them each a lick on the head. They gave tiny mews in return. The queen's blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"Well, you name one I name one!" Smokefur was unable to keep in his excitement, and he trotted closer to the kits._ His_ kits. The mates shared a glance and then looked lovingly down at their bundles of joy. One kit was a tortoiseshell and the other was quite small and had a silvery coat, but her face was like her father's. The warrior beamed at them.

"This will be my sweet Fernkit. She's just as delicate as a Fern, don't you see?" The she-cat murmured softly. She was referring to the smaller, silver kit. Smokefur beamed and nodded slowly in agreement. A breeze came in through the entrance to the nursery, causing the kits to snuggle closer to their mother.

"And this will be my darling Spottedkit; the markings on her back are just gorgeous!" The tom purred, his blue eyes locked on the two precious balls of fur. He wondered how in Starclan he got so lucky; he had the perfect mate and perfect kits.

Honeybreeze, the medicine cat of Thunderclan, was sitting at the entrance to the nursery, making sure that everything went smoothly and she wasn't needed on duty for medicine. Since everything seemed to be flowing smoothly, she slipped out of sight.

**Across camp…**

Icestar was in the leaders den, giving herself a quick wash, when she spotted Honeybreeze coming towards the den. Sitting up straighter to appear taller, the small white leader gave a small nod when the younger she-cat came into the den. Curling her tail around her front paws, she waited to hear what the medicine cat had to say.

"Greetings Icestar," the golden tabby she-cat dipped her head in respect to Icestar, who was staring warmly with her emerald eyes at the polite medicine cat. "Smokefur and Dawnheart's kits have just arrived. Two sweet little she-cats. Would you like to come have a look?" Blinking her amber eyes, Honeybreeze gave her paw a quick lick, then resumed standing up straight.

"Oh Honeybreeze, you don't have to act like that around me! You're my medicine cat; you deserve as much respect as I do. I'd love to see the kits. Let's go, shall we?" Icestar smiled at the taller she-cat, who appeared to be overcome with relief. The two she-cats began to pad slowly across camp to the nursery, taking their time. Many cats dipped their heads to the leader, or muttered some form of greeting.

"Well, Icestar…I am getting the feeling that these might be…" Honeybreeze dropped her voice so only the tiny she-cat could hear. "_**The kits**_ from the prophecy I spoke to you about." Her amber eyes were serious, while Icestar just seemed to be taking it all in. The pretty white she-cat spoke after another minute of comprehending.

"Well, just be sure to check it out first. As soon as you are sure, I will make a journey to the moonpool so I may share with Starclan about this." They both nodded and then stopped walking. They had finally reached the entrance to the nursery. The golden she-cat and the white she-cat both walked in to find that both Dawnheart and Smokefur had fallen asleep together, tails around their kits. Icestar could only stare at the two furballs with love. They were just so cute, like all kits. But there was something different about these two newborns.

"One will have an important destiny; the other will always be there to guide her." Honeybreeze mewed quietly, not wanting to disturb the new family. "The chosen kits will rise above pain to be some of the greatest cats the forest has ever seen." The older she-cat looked at her medicine cat and nodded in surprise. How in Starclan had she figured it out so quickly? But she had to admit, there was something different about these kits.

"Ok then…if you are sure…" The leader murmured. Then she looked at the kits again. Even though they seemed so young and innocent…the white she-cat couldn't help feeling nervous and scared. She decided she would tell the parents about the prophecy in the morning. The prophecy still rang in her ear like the screech of a screech owl.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fernkit lay on the floor of the nursery, eyes closed tightly shut. She was perfectly able to hear and got the gist of what was going on around her. Her eyes just didn't seem to want to open. She heard the rustling of the leaves; she overheard every conversation within the nursery, and some even outside the nursery. The young she-cat just didn't feel ready to face the world around her. She even felt a little….skittish. She felt Spottedkit, her minutes older sister, get up from beside her.

Every squeak her sister made, every tumble she made, rang like bells inside of Fernkit's head. Since she wasn't using her eyes yet, her ears just seemed to be extra sensitive. But she could feel her eyelids loosening, and the pretty she-cat new her time would come soon. She had heard the color emerald was gorgeous…so she silently hoped her eyes would be that color.

"Can I go outside?" Spottedkit spoke sweetly to their mother. The scent of her sister, mother, and father drifted into the small kit's nostrils. They all smelled so warm and good._ That must be Thunderclan scent…I like it._ Fernkit thought, pawing at the ground out of boredom. _Is it possible for one to stand with their eyes closed? _She tried to, and failed miserably. She had no idea what to do.

"Not until Fernkit opens her eyes…" Fernkit heard her mother, Dawnheart, murmur. Her mom sounded…sad! Surely it wasn't because her eyes weren't open yet…right?_ I'll make you happy Mom; I'll open them just for you!_ Right before the tiny kit opened her eyes, she braced herself for what lay ahead.

Her eyes blinked open slowly. She beamed, so proud of her accomplishment, and looked at her family. They were all staring at her. Silently. Jaws open. She was puzzled. They had wanted her to open her eyes, right? A small tortoiseshell she-cat cocked her head in her direction. That must be Spottedkit, her sister. Why did she look so scared?

"HONEYBREEZE!" The large creamy-white she-cat screeched. This smells like mom, so it must be mom! Padding toward Dawnheart, she felt sad and puzzled when her own kin stepped back from her. Terror shown in her family's eyes. Fernkit whimpered, her small silver body quivering. An even larger cat loomed over her shoulder, a grey tom this time. He was stroking the she-cat's back with his tail. The worried she-cat classified him as her father, Smokefur.

"It'll be all right, everything will be alright." He said in a gruff voice, but even the serious tone he kept quavered a little. _What is wrong? Did I do something? _ Fernkit whimpered silently and curled up into a ball while her mother whimpered to herself and her dad's blue eyes drilled into her eyes. She wondered if she looked odd…she hopped her eyes weren't a muddy brown or something. She'd be disappointed if they were. And obviously her parents were disappointed about something.

"W-what happened to her?" Spottedkit squeaked. Looking at her sister, Fernkit envied her tortoiseshell coat and beautiful markings. She got stuck with silver and most likely some nasty eye color. The disappointed she-cat curled up into a ball on the floor of the den, trying to tell herself not to fret, and it would all be all right in the end. Both of her parents stared intently at Spottedkit for less than a second, then sighed.

"Oh thank STARCLAN! Her eyes are amber." Dawnheart purred to her mate. _So it IS something with my eyes! _Fernkit told herself, now quite worried something was **really** wrong with her. Spottedkit looked worried, her mom looked like she was about to pass out, and her dad looked frightened. And Smokefur almost never sounded frightened. The couple shared a quick glance, and then the gray tom turned to his little silver kit. His heart softened when he saw how scared she was. Turning to her older sister, he meowed.

"Darling, we will find out what happened. Go play outside with Stormkit." He purred, obviously trying to pull himself together for his little kits. He needed to sound strong, or else they would be scared. Fernkit turned her eyes (whatever color they may be) to her sister, who was running out of the den quickly. _Stormkit? Who's Stormkit?_ The small kit wondered, then shook the thought away.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong with me?" The younger kit mewed quietly and shyly, inching closer to her parents so she could snuggle closer to them. Smokefur and Dawnheart wrapped their gray and cream tails around her protectively and purred to reassure her.

"It's your eyes, dear. They are…well, you'll see. Follow me, darling." The queen got up, and let her kit hold on to her tail as they walked. Out of the den they went, Fernkit grasping onto her mother's fluffy white tail. "Not so hard dear! You're a strong one." Dawn purred with amusement. It made the little silver kit happy that her mom sounded more at ease, but she could smell the tenseness in the air around her. Looking around, she saw Spottedkit talking to a kit not too much bigger than her. _Is that Stormkit_? She wondered.

"This is the medicine cat's den, dear. There is a pool over there…why don't you go take a look." Smokefur murmured, tail draped lovingly over his mate's shoulder, as they quietly talked about their daughters….originality. Fern padded steadily over to the pool, afraid to peer over the side. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over. Then she saw.

Her eyes. They glimmered and shone. They blinked back at her. They were….violet. And actually…quite pretty! She didn't quite see what all the fuss was about. Curling her tail around her, she looked back at her parents.

"Are violet eyes not normal?" She purred curiously. Dawnheart smiled and shook her head, flicking one ear with amusement. Then with a sudden burst of energy, Fernkit leaped over to her parents and snuggled up against them.

"Now, let's get you checked out, little one." Smokefur spoke in his rusty voice that the young silver she-cat was growing to love. The older cats padded over to where a golden she-cat was fiddling with herbs, leaving Fernkit to follow behind. Looking around, she smiled._ I could get used to a place like this…so calm and peaceful. Maybe after we are done here, I can go meet Stormkit! _Fernkit's violet eyes twinkled at the thought, and she ran up to meet her parents.


	4. Chapter 2

_[This skips to the middle of Spottedkit, Fernkit, and Stormkit's fifth moon] _

**Chapter 2**

Fernkit groaned and turned over in her sleep. She was stalking a mouse, and nearly had it too. Just as she was about to pounce, she felt a nudge. Deciding to ignore it, she continued to eye her prey. Then came another nudge, and this one was harder than the last. Finally the little kit gave up and opened her eyes. Her _violet _eyes. Honeybreeze had explained that Fernkit was perfectly healthy, and it was a mystery what caused the young silver kit to be so different.

"Wake up!" Spottedkit whispered, still pushing on her younger sister. Yawning, Fernkit sat up and blinked her eyes. _Why do we need to get up so early? We are still kits anyway._ The tiny she-cat yawned again, and looked around. The nursery was empty except for her and her tortoiseshell sister.

"Ok I'm up! Happy?" She growled, still waking up. Sitting up, she began to wash her silky, silvery pelt. Bringing her paw to her face, she brushed it over her ear, cleaning it as well. Curling her slender snake-like tail around her tiny body, she waited for the explanation of why she had to wake up this early. It was just then that a figure appeared at the entrance to the den. A young tom to be exact.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Stormkit purred, blue eyes glistening. Fernkit's eyes kit up and she nodded viciously. This young gray kit was her best friend, other than her sister. She was too busy walking up to her clanmate to notice Spottedkit fake-gagging behind her. Purring, the pretty she-cat sat down next to Stormie (as she called him) and waited for what Spottedkit would say to do. Her older sister was definitely the leader of the nursery. For sure.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" The tortoiseshell squealed, and then romped off in the direction of the fresh kill pile. Stormkit and Fernkit exchanged amused glances, and then padded off to catch up with her rambunctious sister. The "kit brigade" reached the fresh-kill pile within seconds, practically toppling over each other when they reached a complete stop. Four juicy, delicious mice awaited them. "Perfect!" Spottedkit purred quietly.

"Yup! One mouse for me and Fernkit, one mouse for you, one mouse for Darkcloud, and one mouse for Dawnheart!" Stormkit meowed happily, and picked up the plumpest mouse for him and Fernkit to share. The silver she-cat blushed and lay down next to her friend. Their gray and silver pelts meshed together as they began eating. Looking up at her sister, Fern saw Spottedkit staring at Stormie and growling softly. It made the smaller kit scared and uncomfortable.

"Relax Spottedkit…it's just a meal…it doesn't mean anything." The pretty kit whispered, then began taking dainty bites of her mouse, while her older sister began mutilating her own prey. An apprentice, Sunpaw, approached the white and spotted she-cat and said something to her. Whatever he did say, Fernkit wasn't paying attention. She was too busy laughing at Stormkit, who was pretending his mouse was a Shadowclan warrior and was attacking it again and again. She could hardly keep from rolling on the floor she was purring so loudly. It made her feel so good to be around him.

After she finished her mouse, she got up and so did the grey kit beside her. He looked into her eyes and purred. His crystal blue eyes twinkled. Spottedkit had already taken the mice to the queens, so it was just the two of them.

"Your eyes, Fernkit….they are really pretty." Stormkit purred, and Fernkit felt her little heart skip a beat. They began walking back to the nursery together, tails entwined. Knowing that medicine cats couldn't have mates made the little silver she-cat sad. But she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice yet! Purring, she leaped ahead, and the two young cats began chasing each other around camp.

_[Sorry it is so short, but thanks for all the positive reviews!]_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Icestar's confident voice rang all across Thunderclan camp. Fernkit, who was playing "catch the butterfly" with Stormkit, stopped frolicking immediately to hear what the Thunderclan leader had to say. Her gray playmate did the same. Cats all around were sitting down below the Highrock and focusing all their attention on the tiny white she-cat atop the ledge.

"Spottedkit and Stormkit, step forward." Icestar purred at the two young cats. Spottedkit squealed and ran up to the leader, jumping up and down like a rabbit. _Maybe her warrior name will be Spottedleap! _Fernkit purred to herself, brushing her tail along Stormie's back as he went up to join her sister. He looked so official walking up there. It made her feel grown up. She wondered why she hadn't been called up too. Maybe Icestar just didn't think the little silver kit was ready.

"Spottedkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw," The tortoiseshell apprentice purred so loudly that Shadowclan could probably hear. "Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know to you." The clan did a little gasp, for Icestar hadn't taken on an apprentice in so long. Bouncing up and down like crazy, Spottedpaw did her best to control her excitement. The leader touched noses with her new apprentice and purred.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Thornleaf. I hope Thornleaf will pass down all he knows to you." Icestar stated in a serious tone, but her emerald eyes shined. As Stormpaw touched noses with his mentor, he glanced down at Fernkit and grinned. Her eyes sparkled with approval. She was so happy for him.

The clan began chanting the names of Stormpaw and Spottedpaw. The little she-cat felt she chanted the loudest of all. Stormkit bounded over to Fernkit and they touched noses. The quiet little kit blushed. _It was just friendly…nothing more…right?_ She asked herself. Just then, a cat with golden fur and amber eyes appeared on the Highrock. _Honeybreeze!_

"Cats of Thunderclan," Honeybreeze's soothing meow thundered across the territory, silencing the clan at once. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown trustworthiness, kindness, and overall affection towards others." With that, the sweet medicine cat eyes Stormpaw and Fernkit at the back of the clan.

"Fernkit, step forward." Her heart racing, Fern raced up to the Highrock and stood beside the golden tabby she-cat. She was so excited it was hard to contain herself. Now she understood why her sister had been so jumpy! "Your next medicine cat will be Fernpaw." Honeybreeze purred.

"Fernpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Honeybreeze?" Icestar meowed. Even though the leader was small for her age, she still towered over the new apprentice. The tiny silver she-cat was still about the size of a newborn! She fiddled with her paws nervously and looked down at the crowd of cats staring at her. She spotted Stormpaw. He looked….worried. His icy blue eyes smiled at her though.

"I-I-I do." She whispered to her leader, who blinked happily back at her in return. Honeybreeze purred at her new apprentice and touched noses with her. "Thank you." She whispered to her new mentor, whose amber eyes glistened in the morning light.

"No thanks necessary, my dear. You earned this position." She whispered, so only Fernpaw could hear her. Then, stepping back from the tiny silver she-cat, her meow sounded through the camp. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Fernpaw nodded, agreeing to the task. Then Icestar said something, but the new medicine apprentice was too busy staring at Stormie to notice what it was. Then the clan began calling her name. But one voice stood out from the rest.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" Stormpaw yowled, as happy as a lark, so it seemed. He began walking with her. "I'm a bit sad we won't be sharing a den though, but it is awesome you get to be medicine cat!" He purred, staring straight into her violet eyes, and she quickly looked away nervously. She felt red hot under her pelt. The young tom looked at her and purred. "Well, I best get to my new den. I'll see you around, Fernie!" He called, and then scampered off to join Sunpaw and Spottedpaw in the apprentice den. He looked back one more time and smiled.

"Those two make such a cute couple don't you think?" Dawnheart whispered from behind Fernpaw. Turning around, she saw her mom and Smokefur talking. "I do think that Stormpaw and Spottedpaw should get together someday." The queen added. The silver apprentice felt a hiss rising in her throat, but she pressed it down. Surely Spottedpaw wouldn't like him...right? Shaking the idea away, she thought of one of the most important rule for medicine cats.

**No mates.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fernpaw was watching from the medicine cat den while Spottedpaw and Stormpaw chatted about training. Every now and then the young gray tom would turn his blue eyes towards her, and she would smile and look away, blushing. Her silver pelt glistened in the morning light, and her violet eyes sparkled with happiness. She was finally a medicine apprentice. But still. Something was missing that she couldn't recognize. As she watched her sister and her best friend walk towards their mentors, she felt jealous.

"Fernpaw! I need you to gather some herbs for me. They look like this." Her golden tabby mentor came up from behind the young apprentice and set down some seeds next to her. "Can you remember what they are called?" Honeybreeze questioned, testing Fernpaw. Nodding slightly, the pretty she-kit was afraid she would get it wrong.

"Poppyseeds?" She whispered nervously, while her mentor's amber gaze burned her pelt. For a minute she couldn't tell if her mentor thought she was right or wrong. But after a few moments the medicine cat smiled and nodded.

"Next time, tell it like you mean it. You have potential, Fernpaw. Don't be afraid of your own success." Honeybreeze purred, giving her apprentice a quick lick. She remembered her first day on medicine cat duty, so she decided to give Fernpaw something fun. "Now, while I go gather these herbs, you can go watch your sister and friend train. Make sure no one gets hurt, ok?" She purred.

_Yes! Oh yes oh yes! _Fernpaw jumped up in the air with pleasure. Touching noses with her mentor, who chuckled in amusement, she followed Stormpaw and Spottedpaw. But she decided to keep hidden. Darting from tree to tree, she always stayed a pace or two behind her friends. It was like a game.

Once they reached the training grounds, she came out of her hiding spot behind some brambles. Thornleaf, Stormie's mentor, saw her and patted the ground next to him with his tail and smiled. He was the type to always be kind, no matter what position you were in.

"So you are the little she-cat Stormpaw goes on and on about." The brown warrior purred in a warm, rough voice. Blushing, Fernpaw focused her violet eyes on her paws. _Me? He goes on about me? _She shook her head, and purred quietly. Looking up, she noticed that her best friend noticed she was there. He smiled, and waved a paw, which resulted in her sister tackling him to the ground. The small she-cat giggled and hid her eyes with her paws, peeking slightly. The gray apprentice's blue eyes caught hers, and he gave her what was sort of a wishful look.

After a while, she and the warrior apprentices started to walk home. Ahead of Fernpaw, Icestar was chatting with Spottedpaw about her first catch, a plump mouse. Stormpaw was padding alongside her. Not able to keep a purr down her throat, she smiled at her clanmate. He grinned back. Brushing his snake-like gray tail down her back, he spoke. His voice was getting deeper.

"I blew it back there, didn't I? It was your fault. You distracted me!" The young tom purred, teasing Fernpaw. She hissed playfully and dashed ahead of him. He blinked twice before getting the idea that she was expecting him to chase her.

"A** good** warrior never gets distracted!" She laughed and darted around a tree as he tried to follow her. Stormpaw purred and ran up to her and finally pounced, pinning her down face up so he was staring right into her eyes.

"How could I not be distracted by such a beautiful she-cat?" He murmured quietly, so only she could hear. The silver medicine cat apprentice gasped in surprise, and happiness. Then Stormpaw smiled and leaped off of her. "JUST KIDDING!" He meowed loudly, and darted away. Fernpaw chased after, thinking to herself.

_I wish you weren't…_


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fernpaw was running around, gathering herbs frantically. _Poppyseeds, yarrow, what do I need? _She thought to herself, trying not to panic. She was getting pretty good at being a medicine cat apprentice, and she hadn't lost a patient yet. The tiny silver she-cat scooped up some poppyseeds in her mouth, and started bounding toward the nursery, where Mintfur waited, writhing in pain. Her kits would come any second. Redshade yowled to the clan that his mate was kitting soon.

Once she reached the nursery, the young apprentice skidded to a halt. Nosing the medicine toward the gray she-cat, she smiled at her, doing her best to calm her down. Placing a paw on the warrior's stomach, she felt the kits squirming around. She also felt Mintfur's heartbeat. It was slowing down. _Oh Starclan no…not Mintfur. What did she do to deserve this?_ The medicine cat apprentice stayed to make sure she ate the seeds, and then darted out of the den.

"When did Mintfur move to the nursery?" Spottedpaw asked with a puzzled look on her face. Fernpaw was so stressed out she couldn't bear to answer, and just whimpered quietly. Then anger flowed over her, and she shook her head with frustration and snarled at her sister. The tortoiseshell apprentice looked appalled, for it was not natural for the little she-cat to be so vicious.

Honeybreeze, who had just gone in to check on Mintfur, walked out of the nursery with a grieving look in her amber eyes. Sharing a glance with her apprentice, Fernpaw's violet eyes watered. She knew what was happening, but she didn't want to believe it. The golden she-cat walked over to Redshade and nuzzled his shoulder with sympathy.

"I think it's time to say your goodbyes." She meowed, trying to sound calm for the benefit of her clanmates. The red colored tom whimpered and ran into the nursery. Fernpaw barely noticed her sister talking to the medicine cat. Flicking her tail, the silver she-cat looked up into the sky. _Why do you do this to us? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? _She thought, looking angrily up at where Starclan was. But then she shook her head. She knew not to question Starclan._ I'm sorry….it's just sad. _The small cat slouched and sobbed.

Her sister ran up to her, but Fernpaw wasn't ready to be comforted by her family yet. She didn't want Spottedpaw to see her like this. As the pretty white and tortoiseshell cat tried to nuzzle her, she shook her off and leaped away behind a shrub. Thinking she was finally alone, she turned around. The tiny cat gasped when the crystal blue eyes of Stormpaw stared at her. The two apprentices just stared at each other for a minute. Then Fern broke down and thrust her head into his grey-furred chest and whimpered. He nuzzled her back softly and licked her head.

"You can't save them all, Fernie." He whispered, and the two young cats just stayed there together for a long, long while.

**At night…**

Fernpaw was lying next to Mintfur for the vigil. It was hard not to whimper, so the pale silver she-cat just stayed silent. Stormpaw lay next to her, letting her lean on his shoulder. She shivered, the night air chilling her small fragile body. He curled his tail around her, and looked at her with cool blue eyes. Her violet eyes glistened with sadness as she looked back up at him. He touched noses with her, and then let her go back to leaning on him.

"_You can't save them all, Fernie…"_

**[Sorry for shortness, just felt like this is all it needed.]**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fernpaw blinked open her eyes, still sleepy, when Stormpaw nudged her gently. She tried to remember why she was outside instead of in the medicine cat den where she belonged. Then the truth hit her like a boulder. Mintfur was gone. She whimpered, still mourning the loss of Sunpaw's mother. Speaking of Sunpaw, the little she-cat saw him solemnly walk through the entrance to camp. The apprentice wondered where he was going.

"Morning Fernpaw…" The grey tom whispered, and nuzzled her cheek. Sighing, she got up onto all four paws and trotted over to their mentors, who were chatting near the medicine den. Thornleaf noticed them coming, and waved a paw, motioning for the two cats to join them. Once the apprentices arrived, Honeybreeze spoke.

"Thornleaf and I were thinking," The golden medicine cat paused and looked at the brown warrior. He nodded for her to continue. "Well, we were thinking it would be best for both of you to hunt. Fernpaw, even though you are a medicine cat, it is good for you to help out the clan with whatever it needs most." Her mentor turned her head toward the fresh-kill pile, which had only one mouse. Nodding, Stormpaw and Fernpaw got up, and padded along behind the older cats.

"Have you ever hunted before?" Stormpaw asked his clanmate. She nodded, because she had hunted. Only once, but she caught a mouse, and a fat one at that. He purred for the first time since yesterday, and his blue eyes twinkled. She purred back, sadness fading like snow in newleaf. She darted ahead, motioning for him to catch up with her. He hissed playfully, and grabbed her tail. She batted him away with one paw, and then toppled over onto her back, leaving the young tom to look down at her with amusement.

"Well, you certainly do amaze me. You fail in ways that no one has failed before!" He chuckled, and then quickly darted away when Fernpaw tried to tackle him. She didn't stand a chance, for he was so much bigger than her. Giggling like a kit, she pounced at him, and they rolled on the ground.

The two cats had no idea how close they were to the Windclan border now. The thunderpath was only leaps away. While they were teasing each other, a screech sounded throughout the clearing. Like lightning, the apprentices got up and looked at each other. Without a word, they bounded out to where the sound came from.

When they arrived, they saw Spottedpaw crouched over the body of a cat she knew too well. Her tortoiseshell pelt was covered in blood. _Sunpaw…it can't be…I don't want to lose anyone else! _Fernpaw narrowed her eyes into violet slits as she leaped onto the thunderpath, Stormpaw staring in awe. She grabbed the scruff of his neck with her muzzled, then yowled through his fur.

"HELP ME!" She hissed, and Stormpaw grabbed the older apprentice's haunches, and they began to run back to camp, carrying the limp body of Sunpaw with them. Spottedpaw was just frozen in his pool of blood on the Thunderpath. They didn't have the time to comfort her now. Fernpaw could feel the ginger tom's heart beating._ We have time to get him back to camp, but do we have time to get Honeybreeze? No. It's up to me._ The life of her clanmate rested on the young she-cat's shoulder. And she was scared.

After what felt like moons of running, they arrived back at camp and were inside the medicine den. A cluster of cats, including Sunpaw's father, Redshade, were watching from outside the den. Stormpaw was running around grabbing herbs at Fernpaw's command, and dropping them at her feet.

"Cobwebs! NOW!" The normally sweet apprentice hissed, for under pressure she wasn't very nice. Nodding, the gray tom quickly brought over the herb for her. She used it quickly and correctly, stopping the bleeding. Looking up into the sky, she whispered.

"_Don't fail me now Starclan. Help me do this."_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was raining lightly, and Fernpaw was slowly padding to the Moonpool alone. She had only been there once, and yet she knew the way by heart. Medicine cats seem to always have a special connection to the Moonpool. Honeybreeze didn't know she was going, but at the moment the apprentice didn't care. She just felt like she needed to share with Starclan more than ever. _One cat dead, one cat injured? What does this mean? _The silver she-cat wondered, and then trudged on through a puddle.

"Fernpaw! Where are you going?" A rough male voice called from behind her. Turning around in a flash, she hissed at the tom. Her pelt flattened back out when she noticed who her follower was. She shook her head, annoyed.

"Stormpaw! Why were you following me? And I'm going to the Moonpool." The little cat stated defensively, trying to show her clanmate she knew what she was doing. He looked away quickly and muttered quietly, staring at his paws. His gray pelt was drenched with rainwater.

"I just wanted to see if you needed help." He looked back up at her, his blue eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. Fernpaw softened, and went up to him. She pressed her fur against his, and the two began walking side by side, Stormpaw nuzzling her cheek with affection.

They stayed silent for a while, and soon they stopped to rest. Suddenly, the tom darted off into the bushes, leaving the she-cat wondering if he had abandoned her to finish her quest alone. Then, just as quickly, he returned, a small mouse in his jaw.

The two Thunderclanners shared the prey, then journeyed the short way left to the Moonpool. The rain only got harder and harder. Fernpaw began to wonder if this was a sign from Starclan that they shouldn't be visiting the Moonpool. _But why would Starclan not want me to visit them? _She thought, quickly pushing the thought away. Then, at last, they arrived.

"You go ahead and talk to Starclan, while I guard you." Stormpaw purred to his friend, and then plopped himself down next to her. Dipping her nose to touch the crystal clear water, Fernpaw felt her eyes droop as she drifted off into sleep. The last thing she remembered was Stormpaw licking her ear as she closed her eyes.

**In the dream…**

Opening her eyes, Fernpaw realized that she was in Starclan. She loved this feeling. It looked like she was in a forest, with no one around her. It wasn't raining, which made the medicine apprentice sigh with relief.

Just then, a gray figure appeared from a patch of brambles. A figure she knew and missed so much. Mintfur. She looked so much better and healthier than she had been in the nursery the last time she saw her. It made the little she-cat feel happy to know that she was better.

"I remember when I used to act like that around Redshade." The Starclan warrior purred. At first Fernpaw was confused, for she had no idea what the older she-cat was referring to. "I would always play with him, and go on adventures with him. You and Stormpaw do just that." She chuckled, remembering her days with her mate. It was bittersweet.

"What? Oh no, we are just friends…" Fernpaw laughed nervously, her tail twitching nervously. _That's all it is, right? We are just friends. Nothing more. I am a medicine cat apprentice for goodness sake! _The silver apprentice assured herself, but doubt was filling her mind. Mintfur raised an eyebrow at the young cat.

"Just pick the right path follow, if you don't you'll only be filled with sorrow." The Starclan warrior purred, and began to fade away. _No! Wait! I need to talk to you some more! _Fernpaw tried to yowl, but she was falling back into slumber. _What does she mean? I have to choose a path?_

**Awake…**

"Wow. That was fast!" Stormpaw purred, and ran his tail down his best friend's back happily. Fernpaw blinked the sleep out of her violet eyes, and tried to remain serious. But it was hard when the gray tom had such a silly look on his face. His blue eyes glimmered. She smiled. She could worry about the right path later. Stormpaw was here with her now.

**And she hoped he always would be.**


	10. Chapter 8

**[Warning: Chapter is short. I apologize in advance.]**

**Chapter 8**

Fernpaw was walking through camp with nothing to do. Honeybreeze told her to stay near the medicine cat den while she gathered herbs, in case Sunpaw needed something, so she wasn't allowed to leave the vicinity of the injured apprentice. Then, the silver she-cat saw Stormpaw talking to Thornleaf. He saw her, and smiled, his ocean blue eyes shining like usual. She loved his eyes.

The tom apprentice leaped over to where she was and purred, nuzzling her side affectionately. He was the best friend any cat could have, in the small she-cat's opinion. He ran his tail down her back, and she shivered at his touch.

"How is Sunpaw doing?" He whispered to his clanmate. It was like he was scared that saying his name was against the code. Fernpaw sighed, because it made her sad to think of the ginger tom curled up in the medicine den, barely breathing. There wasn't anything else she could do…except she could tell Stormpaw what she hadn't told anyone else.

"Well, his health is pretty much the same. But…" The young cat gulped, while Stormpaw nodded worriedly for her to continue. She curled her feathery tail around him and continued in a whisper. "I think a cat tried to murder him. I smelled Windclan on him the moment I saw him." The fluffy gray tom's eyes widened and she brushed against him sorrowfully. He shook her off, and her violet eyes watered.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that earlier! We could have investigated together!" He spoke harshly, but his eyes looked hurt. She looked at her paws and whimpered. _I'm so sorry Stormie. I should have told you sooner. _Fernpaw thought to herself, sobbing quietly.

The older apprentice softened, and brushed against her. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm really stressed out. I feel like something is out against Thunderclan." He murmured softly and nuzzled her fluffy silver cheek. She flicked an ear to acknowledge that she forgave him. Then, she dug her face into his fluffy gray chest, and he curled his tail around her.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you. I promise." He purred, and then darted quickly out of camp. Fernpaw was scared. _Should I have told him that? Well…I'll always be on my Stormie's side._ Then she paused, and cocked her head. _Did I just call him MY Stormie? _The little she-cat ignored it, and began padding back to the medicine den.

**She missed Stormpaw already.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Stormpaw! Over here!" Fernpaw purred when she saw her best friend return from hunting. He looked at her, a smile on his muzzle, but hurt in his eyes. She wondered if everything was ok, and darted over to be next to him. She nuzzled his cheek, but he pulled away. The medicine cat apprentice looked down at her paws, not letting him see the hurt in her eyes.

"We can't talk here. Meet me by the old thunderpath." He whispered, and then quickly darted off out of sight. Fernpaw noticed that her sister was glaring at the gray tom with anger in her eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to where she stood, and placed a bird at her paws. The silver cat only hissed in response, and began walking out of camp. She had to talk to Stormpaw.

**The old thunderpath….**

Fernpaw finally arrived at the meeting place her clanmate had assigned. She saw his gray shape lying down with his eyes closed. She walked up to him, and put a paw on his furry head, and he blinked his deep blue eyes open. He purred, and sat up so that he was taller than Fernpaw once again. Stormpaw touched noses with the she-cat, and purred even louder.

"I'm so sorry. It's just…Spottedpaw doesn't want me to talk to you anymore." He whispered, wrapping his feathery tail around her. Fernpaw cocked her head. _What? Why not? _She wanted to ask, but she stopped herself. It was enough that they were together at last, and the two Thunderclan cats lay down on the forest floor.

It began to rain. Hard. It always seemed to be raining when Fernpaw was around her best friend. She wished it would stop, but Stormpaw didn't seem to mind one bit. He just leaned up against the smaller she-cat for warmth. Gray melted into silver as their pelts pressed together. She purred, happy at last.

"I killed Ivyclaw." He meowed, rain pouring down harder than ever. Fernpaw blinked her violet eyes wide, and stared at the bigger apprentice. He eased up onto his paws, and she did the same. They ran under a tree, where the rain wasn't as bad. Curling his tail around her protectively, Stormpaw continued. "I did it after I talked to you. You probably don't want to hang around a murderer." He muttered, fiddling with his paws nervously.

"Whatever you are, I want to hang out with you. I am on your side, forever and always." She purred, snuggling up against Stormpaw. He purred loudly, and Fernpaw touched noses with him._ He is such a good friend._ The pretty she-cat thought to herself, completely ignoring the fact that her best friend just killed a cat. It had no meaning to her.

"It's that time of year you know. When cats are beginning to take mates." Stormpaw murmured, half talking to himself and half talking to his friend. Fernpaw gasped a little, for the question caught her off guard. _Mates? Well…I guess he's right…but __**what**__? _The gray apprentice looked at the medicine cat, his eyes filled with a feeling that she just couldn't read. She blushed like mad under her fur.

Disaster then struck. Lightning hit the tree they were standing under, and it went up in flames in a second. The she-cat shrieked, and the two Thunderclan apprentices began running back to camp. _If this isn't a sign, I don't know what is. What is Starclan trying to tell me?_ As they ran, Fernpaw looked at her best friend. _I'm going to hang out with him all I want to Spottedpaw._

_**Just watch me.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fernpaw was calmly padding around camp, greeting cats happily with a purr. She was in quite a good mood that day. Stormpaw had come visited her in the medicine den earlier, and they had shared a nice conversation, and then took a short nap together. It was very relaxing, and the little silver she-cat needed a good rest. She had been taking care of Sunpaw all on her own for the past few days. Honeybreeze had been very scarce around camp for a while.

Just then, her peaceful mood ended when she saw a familiar tortoiseshell shape leaning on Icestar and Thornleaf, covered in blood. _Spottedpaw_. Gasping in horror, Fernpaw dashed to her sister's side and began licking off some of the dry blood staining her normally white pelt. Her parents, Smokefur and Dawnheart, did the same. Worry and rage swept over the medicine cat apprentice as she tried to imagine what evil cat must have done this to her.

"Who did this to you?" She whimpered, her soft voice quivering with sorrow. Spottedpaw looked at her younger sister with sadness in her amber eyes, and then looked down nervously at her paws. Fernpaw was frustrated. _Why won't she just answer?_ The small apprentice asked herself.

"Stormpaw." Icestar murmured gravely, disapproval in her emerald green eyes. Even more horrified than before, the medicine cat ran off in search of her clanmate. She wasn't even sure if she could call the gray tom her friend anymore.

**By the Sky Oak…**

It was by the Sky Oak where Fernpaw finally tracked down Stormpaw. He still had blood on his paws. Her sister's blood. She was about to pounce on him from behind when she realized something. He was sobbing. Turning around, his blue eyes burned into her pelt as she looked back at him, grief clouding her gaze.

"You could have killed her." She whimpered, and then dropped to the ground, shaking. He came up to her and sat down beside her, looking at her with tears in his eyes. He curled his tail around her, and then whispered as he spoke.

"She wanted to keep us apart. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried, leaning on Fernpaw as he did so. Their pelts meshed together as the two Thunderclan apprentices sat together, letting it all out. The silver she-cat looked at her friend and gave a little smile.

"You care about me that much?" She asked, cocking her head with wonder. He nodded, and sighed quietly. The two stayed silent for a while, sitting together under the tree. The little medicine cat stepped away from her clanmate, and looked at him. Something shown in his eyes. The same thing that shown in Smokefur's eyes whenever he looked at Dawnheart. _Love? No way. _Fernpaw shook the idea away, and then flicked her violet eyes towards the gray tom.

She began to walk back to camp, for the sky was darkening. It was about time to settle in for the night. Stormpaw padded next to her, walking so close it was hard to tell where one cat ended and another began.

**At camp…**

Fernpaw was about to walk into the medicine cat den to get a good night's rest, when someone put a paw on her shoulder and made her stop abruptly. Turning around instantly, she saw that Stormpaw stood behind her, hope and longing in his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered, turning toward the apprentice's den. The she-cat was shocked at first, then gave into all her doubts and walked with him to the apprentice's den. It was just them in the den, along with Lilypaw and Whitepaw, who were sound asleep. The two cats curled next to each other, Stormpaw resting his furry gray head on Fernpaw's back. He curled his tail around her and purred. His crystal blue eyes sparkled.

Fernpaw closed her violet eyes and sighed as the two cats began to slip into their dreams. But before the silver she-cat allowed the warm paws of sleep to grasp her, she looked at her best friend. But for once, she didn't know what he was to her anymore. A friend? A best friend?

**Or maybe even something more?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Stormpaw was nuzzling Fernpaw, and their tails entwined together. Pelts pressing against each other, the two Thunderclan cats snuggled close together and purred. The gray tom touched noses with the smaller she-cat, whose violet eyes blinked with love back up at him. _

_ "We'll be together forever Fernpaw. You and me." The older apprentice looked down at the silver medicine cat, his blue eyes filled to the brim with affection and hope. She nodded, and began licking his pelt, making it shinier and cleaner than ever. "You and me…just you and me…."_

Fernpaw shot up out of her nest, eyes wide and afraid. She had never had a dream like that before. She had never had a dream that romantic. She had never had a dream that…amazing. It was a shock to the tiny medicine cat that she wanted the dream to be true. She just had to tell someone about it.

Turning to her right, she expected to see Honeybreeze looking at her with sleepiness still visible in her amber eyes. But instead she saw the sleeping body of Stormpaw, breathing quietly next to her. It all rushed back to her. She had slept in the den with him! _Oh mouse-dung! _She thought, then quickly got up, and silently padded out of the den. The silver she-cat had to get back to her nest before anyone noticed.

Arriving in the medicine cat den, she saw that Honeybreeze wasn't there.** Again**. Honeybreeze had been gone a lot lately, and it was beginning to get on Fernpaw's nerves. She rarely had anything she needed to do, and that was because her mentor was never around to help her.

_I'm going to be the worst medicine cat ever if I don't get some better training._ She hissed to herself, flicking her tail. But then she remembered what she had to do. Getting into her nest, she began to breathe slowly, so that it would look as if she was still sound asleep.

After a little while she heard her beautiful tortoiseshell sister wake up and yawn. Then she remembered that her sister had been injured in battle training, so she had to spend the night in the medicine cat den. Turning over to face her, Fernpaw's violet eyes blinked slowly. She knew what she had to do. She could trust her sister, and she didn't want to keep secrets.

"I need to tell you something, meet me by the Sky Oak." The tiny medicine apprentice whispered, then licked her sister on the ear and dashed out of the den in a single, graceful leap. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was time to confess.

**At the Sky Oak…**

Fernpaw was waiting impatiently at the foot of the tree, tapping her tail anxiously. She began to walk around the tree, talking to herself. Putting one paw in front of the other, she walked across a long brown root, trying to keep her balance.

"Am I making the right choice? Should I tell her?" She whispered to herself, stepping off of the root and sitting in a patch of grass. There was a single daisy in the midst of the tall grass, and it looked absolutely astounding against Fernpaw's silver pelt, but she had no idea. She was too busy questioning herself to notice. She tucked her tail underneath her paws nervously. She heard someone coming.

Her larger, tortoiseshell sister appeared from around the corner. Her amber eyes blinked at the little medicine cat warmly. Fiddling with her paws, she felt really hot, then really cold, then really hot again. Looking down at the ground, her violet eyes blinked with anxiety.

"I love Stormpaw!" She blurted out, and then she gasped and covered her mouth with her paws. Fernpaw couldn't believe she said it like that! Inside her head she had planned out a whole speech about feelings and the warrior code, and what she had just said wasn't anything of the sort! Spottedpaw's amber eyes blazed with anger, surprise, and betrayal. A hiss escaped her throat, and her tortoiseshell pelt spiked up along her back.

"It's against the warrior code!" The warrior apprentice hissed, her claws digging into the moist dirt around the Sky Oak. Fernpaw whimpered, and backed away from her angry sister. She knew that if her sister tried to attack her, she wouldn't stand a chance. Her frail body and small size would not be useful in battle. The silver she-cat didn't even need to think twice before she spoke.

"I know," She gulped down a sob and looked with watery lavender eyes at her furious clanmate. "But I don't regret it." She whimpered, and looked straight down at the ground while Spottedpaw just stared in shock. Finally, her tortoiseshell sister ran back to camp. Fernpaw was crushed.

"_My sister doesn't care about me anymore."_


	14. Chapter 12

**[Warning: Short. I am also taking requests for future cats in the story. If any of you want your kitty in on the action, please review.]**

**Chapter 12**

After what felt like moons of sobbing under the sky oak, Fernpaw shook violently with sadness as she stood up. Tears stained her pretty silver pelt, and she shivered quietly. The medicine cat's tail was touching the ground as she began to walk back to camp. Just then, a retched scent caught her attention. It was the same scent that had covered Sunpaw when he was attacked. _Shadowclan!_

As fast as lightning, she dashed to the camp, where a fierce battle was occurring. Smokefur, her father, was fighting violently with the jet-black deputy of Shadowclan, Swamptail. He gave a loud hiss, and streaked his claws across her face. She fell backwards, her emerald eyes rolling back into her skull as crimson blood spilled around her.

Fernpaw gasped in horror. The scene was horrible. And what made things worse was that Honeybreeze was not in sight. The small she-cat's ear perked up when she heard and smelled an enemy apprentice approaching behind her. Turning around, she saw Frogpaw about to pounce on her back! She hissed menacingly and raked her claw on his ear. The muddy brown apprentice whimpered, and retreated.

The battle raged on. To her left, Stormpaw was clobbering a Shadowclan warrior twice his size, and on her right Sunpaw and Spottedpaw fought to save Mintfur's new kits. Pain welled up in her heart when she thought of Mintfur's name. But she couldn't be sad now. She had to protect her clan.

Running toward the Leader's Den to check on Icestar, she spotted Creamfur on the ground, bleeding from a big gash in her leg. Delicately and quickly, she began to lift the heavy she-cat onto her frail body. Suddenly, more than half of the pain went away. Looking beside her, a familiar dark gray apprentice was helping Fernpaw carry the she-cat to the medicine den. His blue eyes blazed with determination.

When they arrived, Fernpaw's glossy silver pelt was stained with the senior warrior's blood, and helped the warrior lay down on a soft nest of moss while her clanmate went to go search for more injured cats. But there were too many for the small medicine cat apprentice to handle alone. She needed Honeybreeze, but the golden she-cat was nowhere to be seen.

By the end of the battle the medicine den was full of injured cats. Creamfur, Swiftheart, Darkcloud, Starlingmask, and Lilypaw all occupied the small den. The small she-cat had done everything she could to keep as many cats alive without the help of her mentor. Fernpaw's lavender eyes blazed with anger at the thought of Honeybreeze of frolicking somewhere, not giving a fox-dung that there were injured cats. Icemist was **DEAD** for Starclan's sake!

Stormpaw padded into the nursery weakly, his back was aching from all the cats he had to transport to Fernpaw. He now had a scar on his nose from the leader of Shadowclan himself, but apparently the gray apprentice considered it a mark of bravery. Purring, the silver she-cat didn't care he was bleeding, and she brushed her pelt against his. She always felt better around him. Just outside the den, Icestar called for a clan meeting.

"You better stay here with me, just to be safe. I mean, with your nose and all…" She whispered into the older apprentice's fluffy gray ear, although in reality he was completely fine. He nodded, and sat in the nest right next to hers. _I think I should stay inside with the patients. _Fernpaw thought to herself, and settled down next to her clanmate.

She kept her ears pricked, and cheered loudly when her sister became a warrior, and did the same for Sunpaw. They were now Spottedfire and Sunblaze. _Poor Stormpaw. He fought just as well as any of those cats! _She mewed to herself, sad that her crush hadn't become a warrior as well. He even had a scar on his muzzle from the battle! Slipping off into a dream, she whispered quietly to her best friend, even though he was fast asleep.

"_I love you…"_


	15. Chapter 13

**[Warning: Short. Sorry, got to go watch Men in Black.]**

**[Announcement: I have an instagram account. It is meowz23 and I keep it updated with pictures of the characters from this story. Check it out! Instagram is an app on the apple products, FYI.]**

**Chapter 13**

The mid-day sun was scorching hot on the fluffy silver pelt of a certain medicine cat. Fernpaw was sweltering in the heat; slowly gathering poppy seeds, for her stock was running low. Many cats had begun to accept that the tiny apprentice was the full medicine cat of Thunderclan. Cats all around had begun to dip their heads to her when she walked by, and paid her visits asking if she needed assistance. It made the small she-cat proud.

Honeybreeze was never around anymore. She only saw the older medicine cat occasionally, including that morning. It made Fernpaw sad to know that the one cat she looked up to more than most was beginning to fade from existence, so it seemed. The sweet apprentice sighed. She missed seeing her mentor's amber eyes, twinkling with approval at her every action. To Honeybreeze, she could do no wrong.

A sparkling drop of dew fell from the top of a tree onto Fernpaw's twitching pink nose. It sent a chill down her spine, but also refreshed her steaming pelt. It was one of the hottest days the clan had ever experienced, and the petite feline's thick coat didn't do her any good in this case.

Just then, some bushes rustled, and a familiar lean shape stepped out into the open. It was as if Starclan had answered Fernpaw's wish. Honeybreeze was standing in front of her, glancing with happiness at her apprentice's pile of herbs. Suddenly, all of the miniature Thunderclanner's grief dissolved into rage.

"It's about time you showed up. Are you finally going to start helping out your clan?" Fernpaw whimpered, trying to hide the hurt in her meow. Her lavender eyes blinked shut, a single tear rolling down her fluffy cheek. Her mentor's happy expression changed to guilt, and she looked down at her paws. Her claws dug into the dirt.

"It's not my job to watch over you every second." The larger she-cat spoke calmly, her amber eyes narrowed and looking directly into her smaller clanmate's soul. It scared Fernpaw, seeing her normally joyful friend look so…disappointed.

"You are right. It's your job to _heal cats_, which you haven't been doing." She hissed, betrayal edging in her voice. It shocked the young tabby when her mentor's face went from stern, to sad. It looked as if it killed her to not do her duty. _Serves her right. Thinking she could ignore her position like that._

"You'll understand one day." Honeybreeze whimpered, and then slunk into the bramble thicket from which she came. "It has been an honor working with you, my dear." She called, and then padded completely out of sight. Her golden pelt blended in with the scenery.

Another drop of dew came from the canopy of trees. But this time it landed on Fernpaw's mentor's paw prints. They faded away, leaving only muddy puddles in their place. Another tear escaped the pretty she-cat's indigo eyes. She wanted Honeybreeze to stay. She missed her mentor.

_Don't go._


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Fernpaw jolted awake, almost flying out of her nest. It was still quite dark outside, and a cat was wailing somewhere in the camp. She ran out of the medicine cat den, which was empty now. Out in the camp, she dashed from den to den, searching for the crying cat. When the little she-cat skidded into the apprentices den, her heart stopped.

A cat was huddled in a ball, writhing and foaming at the mouth. His pelt was disheveled, and he looked at the young she-cat with pain in his streaming blue eyes. _Stormpaw_. It hurt the medicine cat apprentice just to look at her clanmate. In his left paw was a pile of herbs. _Water Hemlock_. Water Hemlock was the most poisonous thing in the forest next to death berries. Luckily, Fernpaw knew how to cure it.

Not wanting to leave her crush behind, she grabbed his twitching scruff and dragged him into the medicine den. All other cats were still snoozing away. Except earlier Fernpaw had noticed Thornleaf was missing from his den. But she just guessed that the warrior had just gone hunting early. Speaking of missing cats, where was Honeybreeze now?

Arriving in the den, she got Stormpaw settled in a bed of moss, and she rushed over to the herb pile. Grabbing yarrow, she leaped in a single bound back to her patient. His right eye twitched, and Fernpaw flinched with agony.

_Don't go Stormpaw. We were going to have so much fun together. Don't leave me here. _The nervous she-cat thought as she shoved yarrow into his mouth, forcing him to chew it and swallow. She knew the effects of yarrow, so she brought a large leaf over for him to use when necessary. Sure enough, the larger apprentice began retching up the poisonous herb that caused him to feel this pain. It made Fernpaw wonder why he had eaten Water Hemlock. Every smart apprentice knows to stay away from it.

Soon Stormpaw was asleep. He looked so peaceful, so Fernpaw decided she wouldn't question him until later. She walked out of the den, because she had to go tell Icestar what had happened, but the small she-cat literally ran into her golden furred clanmate.

Honeybreeze was nodding at her apprentice, her amber eyes glistening with approval. Behind her, the silver cat noticed Thornleaf slinking back into his den. Fernpaw was about to ask where her mentor had been during this time of need, but the older she-cat brushed her slender tail over her mouth.

"Come with me, my dear. All will be explained." She meowed calmly, then turned and began to walk out of camp. The tiny, frail she-cat trotted along anxiously behind her. She wondered where they were going. Their pelts, golden and silver, blended together as the mentor and her apprentice walked side by side.

**At the Moonpool…**

Both cats were silent on the way to the Moonpool, but there was no need to talk just yet. Fernpaw figured out where they were going, but she still had no idea why. But once they were there, Honeybreeze faced her apprentice and smiled. The two cats sat down and looked up into the stars.

"I, Honeybreeze, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice." The golden tabby looked amused when Fernpaw gasped in surprise. The tiny little she-cat almost burst with excitement. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Bouncing up and down on her paws, the lithe she-cat smiled at her mentor. All anger and sadness melted away. This was all that mattered to her. She wanted to serve Thunderclan and Starclan the best she could.

"Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Honeybreeze purred at the younger cat. Fernpaw flinched when her mentor spoke of upholding the ways of a medicine cat. She pictured Stormpaw's smiling face and remembered all the good times they had together. She remembered how much she loved him. It hurt her so much to give it up, but she had to. For Thunderclan.

"I do." She meowed, blinking her violet eyes nervously at Honeybreeze, then down at her paws. Her feathery tail curled around her miniscule paws, and she looked back up at the stars. It was still dark out, so they stood out well in the sky. They twinkled, as if approving her decision.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernshadow." The name sent shivers down the she-cat's spine. It sounded so official, so amazing. "StarClan honors your modesty, quiet nature, and kindness. We welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." Honeybreeze finished the ceremony by resting her muzzle on Fernshadow's soft, silver head. The tiny new medicine cat licked her mentor on the shoulder.

But Fernshadow noticed how odd it was that no other medicine cats were there. Normally each clan's medicine cat, or cats, were present during a naming ceremony. Well, maybe Honeybreeze wanted to keep it private. That didn't bother her at all. Then, the golden she-cat nodded her head toward the pool. Turning toward the shining waters of the pool, the silver young cat touched her nose to the pool. She began to hear the voice of Starclan calling her…

**In the dream…**

Blinking her eyes open, Fernshadow realized she was in a clearing. Leaves rustled, birds chirped, and she saw at least three squirrels running around. A bush rustled next to her, and a familiar gray she-cat came into view. Mintfur was always the one who appeared in her dreams, no matter what the occasion. Sitting up, the silver coated medicine cat looked at her former clanmate with a purr rumbling in her throat.

"So you need answers? Ask away, my darling." Mintfur smiled at the violet-eyed she-cat. Nodding at the Starclan warrior, she hesitated. She had to pick the best questions to ask in the short amount of time she had. The miniature Thunderclan cat couldn't waste a minute.

"Why isn't Honeybreeze around anymore?" She whispered, almost afraid of the answer. She wanted to know, she needed to know. But it hurt her to think of the possibilities. Fernshadow looked down at the moist dirt around her paws, almost dying with anticipation.

"Well, you of all cats should have been able to figure it out!" Mintfur chuckled, her blue eyes laughing. The medicine cat cocked her head and stared at the gray warrior. "She's in_ love_, my dear. With Thornleaf. She's been sneaking off to meet him."

Fernshadow took a step back, and twitched her tail. _Honeybreeze? In love? What? _At first, she couldn't believe it. But then the she-cat realized how it all made since. The guilt on her mentor's face, her and Thornleaf always talking together, her and Thornleaf. **Thornleaf**. But the silver Thunderclan cat couldn't dwell on it now, she had other questions.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Fernshadow whimpered, feeling betrayed by her mentor. She wouldn't have told anyone, she was sure of that. It made her feel hurt to know her own clanmate didn't want to trust her.

"The same reason you didn't tell her about Stormpaw. It killed her to love Thornleaf. She didn't want to." Mintfur sighed, and looked away for a minute. It was obvious that Starclan knew all, but it still freaked out Fernshadow that everyone knew about the way she felt about Stormpaw. Stormpaw! That reminded the small cat of her next question.

"What happened to Stormpaw this morning?" A tear rolled down her fluffy light gray cheek and she let out a quiet sob. It felt like her heart was about to shrivel up and die just thinking about her clanmate in pain.

"A cat did it to him. He came in the night." Mintfur meowed, beginning to fade away. _Wait! Who did it? I need more answers!_ Fernshadow felt her eyelids drooping, and she fell onto the grass, making a soft thudding sound…

**At the Moonpool…**

Easing herself up onto all four paws, Fernshadow glanced around. It was finally light out, which meant everyone would be awake at camp. She noticed that Honeybreeze was nowhere to be seen. _Honeybreeze_. Just thinking of her golden mentor made her remember. Honeybreeze loved Thornleaf. It was so odd to the she-cat, just picturing her mentor with Thornleaf. She didn't want to think about it now.

Beginning to walk towards Thunderclan territory, she realized something. Mintfur died while giving birth. Sunpaw got attacked by Windclan, and Stormpaw was currently in the medicine cat den suffering from severe poisoning. _Is Starclan trying to ruin Thunderclan?_

**Back at camp…**

"Hey Fernpaw what's up?" Spottedfire bounded up to her sister, who smiled at the tortoiseshell she-cat when she remembered. _I'm not Fernpaw anymore. I'm Fernshadow! _Thinking about becoming a full medicine cat cheered her up a bit.

"My name is Fernshadow." She spoke quietly, purring to herself. It felt so good to say her new name. She couldn't wait to tell Stormpaw. Giving her older sister a quick lick on the cheek, she trotted off to the medicine cat den to look at Stormpaw.

When she arrived, her gray clanmate was sitting up in his nest, looking tired but much better than that morning. He smiled at her, and purred happily. When Fernshadow came up to him, he licked her on the cheek what felt like a thousand times.

"You saved my life Fernpaw!" He purred, and his blue eyes watered with tears of joy. Purring, she sat next to Stormpaw and leaned closer to his ear. Giving him a lick on the cheek, she spoke softly to him and only him.

"It's Fernshadow now, you goof!" She purred, and rolled onto her back in the bed of moss. His expression changed from gratitude, to shock, to envy, and then to pure happiness. Purring as loud as ever, he grinned and rolled onto his back as well, batting Fernshadow with a paw.

"Well, Thornleaf says I get to be a warrior tomorrow!" The older tom spoke with pride. It was funny to Fernshadow that even though Stormpaw was older, he was the last to become a warrior. It made the silver medicine cat laugh out loud and push her fuzzy clanmate over playfully.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important!" A cat chuckled from the entrance to the den. Sitting upright away, Fernshadow saw that Sunblaze was looking at them with an amused expression on his face and a thorn in his paw. His green eyes glistened with laughter.

Trotting over to help out, Fernshadow pulled out the thorn quickly and painlessly. With a sigh of relief, the bright ginger tom mewed his thank you, and walked out of the den, nodding quickly at Stormpaw. Then, he stuck his head back into view.

"Oh yeah, congrats Fern_shadow_! And thanks for saving Stormpaw!" He purred, and then went out of sight. Purring happily, the light gray she-cat turned back to Stormpaw, who had a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"I have room for two in this nest!" The gray tom purred, eyes twinkling playfully. Fernshadow pounced next to him and the two Thunderclan cats rolled around together like kits. It felt good to get away from it all for a while.

**Later that day…**

Fernshadow and Stormpaw lay together in the medicine cat den, grooming each other's pelts. Everyone else was either hunting, or just chatting in the clearing. All was quiet and peaceful, and the two cats wanted it to stay that way. But it didn't.

Just then, the sound of two cats thundering into camp disturbed the resting clanmates. Standing up, Fernshadow went to go check on what was happening. Looking outside, Spottedfire, Whitepelt, and Lilyheart were setting down a familiar golden body. It was foaming at the mouth, amber eyes beginning to stream. Honeybreeze.

"NO!" Fernshadow gasped, running to the herb pile. Stormpaw was already outside next to the older medicine cat, trying to get her to stay breathing for as long as possible. Grabbing a whole mouthful of different herbs, the light she-cat flew (so it seemed) to her mentor's side. Tears were streaming down the silver medicine cat's face, knowing that Honeybreeze couldn't be saved. It was too late. She crouched down next to the sickly she-cat, pressing her nose into her fur.

"Take care of the clan." The honey colored medicine cat wheezed. She stopped twitching, and her amber eyes rolled back into her skull. Fernshadow yowled with grief, and then she crumpled to the ground, unable to bear it anymore.

By now, everyone in the clan was huddled around their former medicine cat with sorrow, each of their hearts aching. Thornleaf was shattered, but he made it so no one could see. But deep in his green eyes, Fernshadow saw how much he loved her.

"How did it happen?" Icestar asked, heartache showing in her voice. Honeybreeze had been Icestar's best friend for all her life. Fernshadow gulped down a quiet sob, and looked at their leader with wide lavender eyes. Tears stained her pelt.

"She ate death berries." When the medicine cat spoke, the whole clan gasped around her. Without a sound, Spottedfire pressed up against Fernshadow to comfort her. Stormpaw just looked at her longingly, blinking tears out of his large blue eyes.

_The vigil began._


End file.
